thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Sanguine Lancel
Sanguine Lancel is a tribute made by that one guy . Please don't use him without his express permission (heh, I doubt anyone would anyways). Tribute-y Stuff Name: '''Sanguine Lancel '''Gender: Male District: 9 Age: 18 Appearance: Just by looking at Sanguine, you can tell he expends quite a fair amount of effort making himself look good...and boy, does it pay off. His dirty blonde hair is carefully styled into a neat hairdo, and his face is completely free of any sort of mark or blemish (with the exception of a long scar running over his right eye). His eyes are a dark green and glow with a confidence often matched by the grin on his face. His body is just as well maintained as his head, being rather well-toned and totally free of hair. Strengths: Both of Sanguine's personalities have their own Strengths and Weaknesses, so I'll separate them. Normal Sanguine: Normal Sanguine has quite the silver tongue, and the intellect to put it to good use. He's also very confident, which may help him in certain situations. Alternate Sanguine: Alternate Sanguine's strength and speed are practically ridiculous. Weaknesses: Normal Sanguine: Normal Sanguine doesn't have much going for him in the combat department. He's also prone to being rather overconfident. Alternate Sanguine: Alternate Sanguine has no control, and is just as likely to hurt himself as he is others. He's also sorely lacking in terms of intelligence. Personality: Normal Sanguine: Normal Sanguine is the very definition of a flirt. He enjoys hitting on women (not in a serious fashion, though) and has the skill with wordplay to actually pull it of if he so desires. He's a very confident fellow, and has been known to have rather intellectual moments as well. Alternate Sanguine: Alternate Sanguine is essentially a wild, bloodthirsty beast in the body of a teenager. He lacks many of the human morals that generally hold people back from doing things, and the intelligence to comprehend what exactly he's missing. He still looks and sounds exactly like Sanguine, but his behaviour and tone of voice are far different. Backstory/History: From the moment Sanguine was old enough to act on his own, it was obvious that something was wrong with him. Sometimes he would be the most well-behaved child a person had ever seen, and rather intelligent for a child, as well. Other times, he would be a complete demon, biting and scratching everything in sight (including himself). It was a rather puzzling situation for his parents, who were divided on what they should do about the young Sanguine. Sanguine's father, who believed him to be possessed by a demon, wanted to drown Sanguine immedately. His mother, on the other hand, simply wanted to raise him like they would raise a normal child. In the end, his father won, although his mother managed to buy Sanguine a few more years of life before his execution. While Mr. Lancel wasn't too happy with the decision to hold off on killing Sanguine, he knew the risks of defying his wife. He treated his son like any normal child, keeping a close eye on him for any signs of possession. Sanguine himself's behaviour began to mellow out the older he got, his occasional wild bursts eventually ending completely by his 10th birthday...the very day that his parents had agreed upon as his new execution date. That day ended up being the worst day of Sanguine's life. It began normally enough, with his parents setting up a little surprise party for him in the living room of their home. Mrs. Lancel began crying uncontrollably a few times, but always managed to regain her composure. Mr. Lancel kept a stoic expression, silently steeling himself for the act he was soon to commit. It wasn't long before they finished with their setup, and it was an even shorter span of time before Sanguine made his appearance. He was not greeted with a "Happy birthday", nor with a "Good morning" or anything similar. He was greeted with a baseball bat to the back of the skull, instantly knocking him out. Sanguine awoke in a strange place, surrounded by dark earth. The basement? He thinks idly to himself. The area was lit with a single torch, burning brightly above his head. His father sat a short distance away, sharpening a hunting knife. "...D-dad? Is that you?" Sanguine asks weakly, blinking and shaking his head to try to get rid of the pain constantly pounding in the back of his skull. His father doesn't respond, instead glancing at him for a moment before standing and walking over to him and raising the hunting knife into the air. "This is for your own good, son." are the only words Mr. Lancel has to offer Sanguine before he slices at his face. The cut goes shallow, running all the way down the length of the right side of his face and going across his eye. Sanguine screams in pain as his father injures him, his alternate self slowly being roused from it's slumber. "D-damn, too shallow..." Mr. Lancel grimaces and prepares to attack again, his whole body shaking as tears fall from his eyes. He has no chance to finish Sanguine, however, as Sanguine leaps up and tackles him, gnawing at his arm with strangely sharp teeth. Mr. Lancel growls in pain and tries to pry Sanguine off of himself, his anger growing as Sanguine remains firmly attached. Unbeknownst to him, Sanguine managed to snatch his knife while he was distracted, and wastes no time in plunging the knife into his stomach. Mr. Lancel lets out a wheezing sound as the knife tears through his stomach, causing him to go into shock practically immediately. This leaves him open as Sanguine removes the knife before stabbing it back into his father, this time in the chest. The blade slides between his ribcage and into his heart, killing him almost instantly. Sanguine, however, is unsatisfied. He continuously hacks away at his father, eventually leaving nothing behind but gore and pools of blood. Only then does he come back to his senses, just in time for his mother to walk in on the horrifying scene. Sanguine, completely oblivious to his own actions, grins innocently at her. Mrs. Lancel begins sobbing again, but this time doesn't manage to regain control of herself. A few days pass, and Sanguine's life returns to some semblance of normalcy. His mother quickly blocked off the basement and all the memories contained within and began treating Sanguine as though nothing wrong had ever happened, completely disregarding the lack of her husband. Sanguine himself remembers nothing of the incident, only remembering that his father is now dead and that his death had something to do with the new scar on his face. Interview Angle: Sanguine will put his smooth-talking skills to good use. Bloodbath Strategy: Sanguine will try to stick with his alliance (if he has one) and grab some supplies. Games Strategy: Sanguine will attempt to manipulate the odds into his favor, knowing full well he won't have much of a chance winning otherwise. He'll also try to keep his other personality locked away, lest he do something he regrets later. Signature Weapon(s): Both Sanguines prefer using swords over anything else. Token: '''The blue cloth tied around his neck. '''Height: '''About 6'1" '''Fears: Sanguine is afraid of losing control of himself and releasing his other personality. '''Alliance: '''Sanguine will ally with anyone, really. Even the Careers. Category:SerpentKing999's Tributes Category:District 9 Category:Tributes Category:Males Category:18 year olds Category:Reaped Category:Characters Category:Career Tribute Category:SerpentKing999